


The first time they called him.(But was in the wrong time, at the worse place.)

by Bhalia



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Akira deserves better, AkiraIsAVictim20sadteen, Angst, Gen, His parents are horrible, Morgana is gone, Never answer a call without watching the number name, One-Shot, Sad time, a little bit of anxiety, and they suck, but I don´t care very much about it, class time, me too
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-16
Updated: 2019-01-16
Packaged: 2019-10-11 07:02:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17442176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bhalia/pseuds/Bhalia
Summary: They never called him when he arrived to Tokyo, they never did just knowing about his first day. The never did just for asking how he was with the current situation. So, why now? Why here? And why with that words?Or, the first time the Akira’s parents called him. He don’t saw the phone number, and just he take the call without hesitate or thinking much about it.





	The first time they called him.(But was in the wrong time, at the worse place.)

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to books-and-late-nights from Tumblr to give me this HC. Now, we can cry together.

The constant noise that was hypnotizing sounded around the place, product of the raindrops that fell and hit the ground constantly. The cold they produced was a lulling feeling for the students of the Shujin Academy, who in the early hours of the morning, were already attending classes as in a common way. The first days of August were not supposed to be with that kind of weather. However, the torrential rain that fell on Shibuya was not something to ignore at that moment. That, along with Mr. Ushimaru’s boring words, will make that day more boring than it was for the students of the 2-D class. Normally for all those who had to attend the class with that teacher, would not dare to separate their eyes and take their ears off what he was teaching, it was better to avoid the consequences of being hit with pieces of chalk, or even be humiliated in front of everyone else. Yes, that was better.

Even so, despite knowing what would happen if he did not pay attention to the class, Akira could not take and hold what was happening around him even if he tried. His mind was filled with thousands of thoughts that afflicted him with every second that passed. As he looked at the foggy window full of static raindrops that were there, looking at him, he thought about the situation where they were all tangled right now … The loneliness in his space under his study table made him feel extremely uncomfortable. So much, that his hands and his heart were numbed by the guilty feelings that attacked his heart.

Why Morgana was gone?

Why did all this happen?

Why did everyone have to argue like that?

Was it his fault because he did not stop Ryuji in time? Why did not him tell to Morgana at the time how important it was for The Phantom Thieves?

Was it his fault all this time?

Of course! If only he had acted as a current leader, nothing would be happening.

It was his fault that everyone always fought. He was to blame for not deterring him.

… He did not deserve to have such an important role. No one would want a leader who was to blame for everyone arguing. If only…

If only he- …

The weight in his throat barely let him pretend he was breathing well. The great train of thoughts went on and on. He was so confused, so guilty, so bad at the time, but he thought he deserved it all. Everything is his fault. Everything, everything, everything.

“… K … urus..u-San”

It was, it was, it was. He believed it was his fault.

“Kurusu-san”

“Is not he listening or what?”

“Of course not. He is a criminal, right? Clearly he is such a bad boy, who has no interest in anyone. Not by the class, not even by whoever is calling him on his phone … ”

“Wow, I’m not surprised …”

“Akira … come on, wake up”

He barely managed to separate his full attention from his thoughts at that moment, god. He felt dizzy and out of place for a second, blinked a little, and moved his eyes around the classroom. Several eyes were on him, some people murmured to him, laughing and others talking about how bad a boy he was.

“… Mr. Ushimaru will not let him escape this time. ”

“Hey, do not forget to record what will happen. It will be very fun”

…What?

He directed his attention to the front, where he found the serious and angry face of the teacher, and halfway, the worried look of Ann towards him.

And now what was happening …?

“Kurusu-Kun Is this how you pay attention to the class? Having calls and conversations with your friends, breaking into your other companions? "The murderous look with which he spoke to him was enough to make the slight fear that he felt for some time be diverted towards another goal … One moment …

Calling?

He blinked confused again this time, and then he noticed. The slight ringtone noise he had predetermined on his cell phone was flooding the classroom. Interrupting the class and the attention of all his classmates. He had not realized at all … Now he was in trouble.

"Well, it seems that for you, my class is boring enough to interrupt it in such a disrespectful way. It is not like this? Well, go ahead, Kurusu-kun. Do not be afraid to respond to the person who is calling you right now. Surely it is so important, that now all of us should also listen to what is so much fun for you, right? After all, it sure is fun and we can all laugh together. "With a sarcastic hand movement, the teacher gave him permission to move on.

Akira, with a doubtful face, slowly pulled his cell phone out of his pocket … Now that he thought about it, was there any chance it was somehow, Morgana? That would be great. Maybe it’s him, and some of his friends had found them. Maybe he went back to Leblanc and it was Sojiro calling him to tell him that he was back. Or maybe it was Futaba, and could not wait because she managed to locate the cat by hacking some cameras in the city.

Maybe.

Maybe!

He did not even look at the name or number of the caller. He pressed the green button without hesitation- He did not mind answering in full class at that time either. Maybe it was good news about the talking cat, and he really needed to hear about it right now. He was sure, of course it was Morgana.

Why it was not going to- …!

_”… At last you deign to answer, fuck"_

Oh …

Oh no.

That tone of voice, and that way of speaking …

He did not have to blink at that moment to understand what was happening, he did not even have to repeat the phrase twice in his mind to process it. His stomach fell at the precise moment he heard  **that**  voice.

“ _Tsk. Are you there? Or are you playing with me right now, damn kid !? ”_ The voice through the speaker had silenced the mocking murmurs in the air with his words.

“ _What do you think you’re doing right now?”_  A second person spoke from far away, a female voice, but not for that, sweeter or more pleasant.  _“Why are you daring to call that person? It does not even deserve that you’re doing that. ”_

“ _I’m only doing it because that’s what the judge said, woman! Do you really think I would waste my time doing this shit? I’d rather not have to talk to him. ”_

“ _So?! The judge does not know about this, so leave it right now. That disappointment does not matter to me right now. And neither do you. That disappointment is **not longer our son ”**_

He had not realized when his hands had begun to tremble violently at that moment. And as the air was missing in his lungs as he listened to the words that his parents were addressing them.

“ _We would not have to worry about him if you had not failed to educate him as he should!”_

_“My fault?! HAHAHA! As if he had not left just like you, dear! Everything would not have happened if only you!!…_

” _Shut UP!!. It’s not my fault.!!“_

” _Neither does mine! Everything would have been better if Akira had **not been born-!! “**_

The only thing he could think of to stop the next words was to cough a little too loudly to overshadow them. It seemed to work, because the violent words of those people stopped for a moment. Noises sounded through the other line, to continue with the first voice, speaking to him.

 _ **”… It’s all your fault.“**_  And they cut off the call, with the tone that sounded the only noise in the room.

Akira was fighting firmly in that instant. Nausea attacked him without warning, making him stagger a little, and the rapid heartbeat in his heart drilled into his brain without rest. Now he felt weak, small and worse.

He did not dare to look at his classmates, not even look at Mr. Ushimaru. Slowly he turned off his cell phone and put it back in his pocket. As he sat in his seat as if nothing had happened, a strange feeling had settled in the classroom, as if something had bewitched the students .

”… L-Let’s go back to class, Students" his teacher’s tone of surprise had sounded so far now, that he did not care. He simply placed his hands on the table, trying not to collapse at that moment now, and his gaze to the ground.

… It was all his fault. Huh? It always had been.

He wanted to pretend everything was fine, and that call had not happened. But the tremor in his shoulders, and the sobs held almost unsuccessfully on his lips, proved otherwise.

If only, he was not a  _ **nuisance**_. A  _ **disappointment**_.

If only he was not to blame.

If just, nobody had to fight because of  _ **him**_.

**Author's Note:**

> Uh... yeah. I wrote this in one day. I never thought i would love very much watching Akira suffering.... Maybe this is not very sad and angsty, but this is enough to satisfy my morbid pleasure about this. So... Thanks for reading!


End file.
